


With Benefits

by scottishfae



Series: Mutual Problems [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: Still too afraid to confess to their actual crushes, Hinata and Nishinoya continue their 'friends with benefit' relationship to help relieve their sexual tension. But, as with any relationship, Hinata decides to change things up a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With Benefits|| scottishfae  
> HAIKYUU! || I do not own Haikyuu! nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.  
> M/NC17 || PWP  
> WARNINGS || Poorly written, gay smut.  
> PAIRINGS || Nishinoya + Hinata  
> SUMMARY || Still too afraid to confess to their actual crushes, Hinata and Nishinoya continue their 'friends with benefit' relationship to help relieve their sexual tension. But, as with any relationship, Hinata decides to change things up a bit.
> 
> NOTES || Story 2 of 4 in the Mutual Problems one-shot collection.

The team was changing in the club room, Tanaka and Nishinoya’s loud chattering filling up the room of the mostly exhausted teens. The gym was being used over the weekend, so they couldn’t practice, and instead of just having practice somewhere else, Ukai had given them the weekend off. But only after working them into the ground with an additional note to still do at least a light workout each day they were off.

“This is weird,” Sugawara even added. “This is the longest we’ve had off, in a row, for awhile now. What is everyone going to do?”

The more studious of the group made mention that it would be a great time to do their homework and catch up with assignments overdue or coming due. They were pointedly ignored.

“You want to go into town tomorrow, Nishinoya?” Tanaka asked over his shoulder.

“After noon, maybe. Hinata and I are hanging out tonight.”

The room went still as everyone looked at the two shortest members of the team. Hinata was a little pink at the attention, but kept changing, his shirt catching on his ears for a few seconds. Nishinoya simply fisted his hands as his hips and challenged anyone to say anything. He looked pointedly at Tsukishima who wore a shit-eating smile while standing next to the door. Asahi wasn’t far from him, his shoulders slumped, face red and pointed as far away from Nishinoya as possible.

“I’d ask what the two of you were going to do, but I’m afraid to know,” Daichi commented, closing his locker.

He hooked his bag over his shoulder and looked around the room. “I’m closing up. You have three minutes to finish changing and leave or you’re staying the weekend in here.”

There was a mad rush for the few that remained half changed and the clanging of metal, locker doors was heard over the conversations now drifting out into the landing. The team was dispersing. Hinata was the last person out, slipping out just as Daichi closed the door. He gave him a teasing look, but Hinata didn’t seem to really notice. “We should go get snacks first,” he suggested to Nishinoya, practically bouncing down the walkway as if he hadn’t just been playing volleyball for four hours.

“Oh, good idea. We can see if the new Volleyball magazines came out too.”

“Only those two,” Sugawara shook his head. “Though I’m surprised they didn’t at least include Kageyama. He usually has the same singular mindset.”

The three third years were walking down the stairs. Kageyama was walking near the two, listening but showing no interest in being involved.

“I think even he needs a break from Hinata,” Daichi suggested.

“Or they’re doing things that only require two people,” Asahi added in a pout, his cheeks still red as he watched Nishinoya.

“Don’t pout,” Sugwara said. “You could always fix this.”

“Not if they’re together.”

Daichi shook his head. “They’re not together. I don’t think Hinata would be able to hide that.

“But – the other day –“

Daichi held up his hand, silencing Asahi. “I know. I still need to talk to them about it. But wouldn’t it be better to just talk to Nishinoya. Regardless, at least you two can go back to being friends.”

Asahi chewed on his lip and watched as the three teammates in front of them disappeared around a corner. “Yeah, maybe.”

\- - -

Hinata slung his bag down into Nishinoya’s room without much care. It was messier than his own even with Nishinoya’s insistent that it was organized just how he liked it. Hinata had been to the other teen’s house a few times now, though this was the first time he was going to spend the night. He was a bit nervous. For once, they wouldn’t have to hide away and rush for their completion.

And Hinata had some other ideas he really wanted to try out.

“Hey, watch your stuff,” Nishinoya came in, his bag over one of his shoulders and the large convenience store bag hooked around his other wrist. “Grab this for me. I’m going to go grab a table we can put it all on.”

Hinata rushed forward and grabbed the plastic bag. Nishinoya dumped his other bag on his bed then rushed out the room. A few moments later, with several bangs to the hallway walls, he was back with a small, short table for them to use. He put it down in front of his bed so they could use it as a back rest until they were ready to get into bed. “Where are your parents again?”

“Dunno. They told me they’d be back late. Mom left dinner to reheat, if you want something. Or we can just stick to junk food.”

They took a moment to look at each other then split into a grin. “Junk food,” they said together.

Nishinoya stepped up to Hinata, grabbing him softly by both cheek, he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I take it you have an idea for tonight?”

“W-why would you think that?”

“You’ve been sending me these _looks_ all day. Plus, you checked your bag like fifty times before and after practice. Figured you had to be up to something.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. “You’re so smart, Nishinoya-senpai!”

Nishinoya threw his head back and laughed, puffing his chest out as he did so. Hinata took the opportunity to grab his bag and pulled out the plastic bag he had been careful to both hide and remember. It contained a few magazines and DVDs he had managed to collect, but it also contained a few other items he had purchased from a corner store near him. But not, you know, that close to his house. It had taken him two weeks to build up the courage to even go and look for them, and almost as many to make the actual purchase.

With shaking hands, he held it out to Nishinoya, who had calmed down. “What did you bring?” he asked, snatching the bag from and opening it up.

Nishinoya pulled out the magazine first, looking at the naked, athletic man on the cover with a bit of interest before putting it aside. The DVD was next, again, the theme seemed to be sports. It seemed Hinata had a type, though so did Nishinoya. Pulling out the next item, he looked at the packaged lube. It was a simple package with the little bottle held in through molded plastic. “Lube? I guess it would be nice to use something other than just lotion. I’m sure my mom has wondered why I’ve gone through more lotion recently.”

He tossed that aside too before looking down into the bag again. Hinata shifted from foot to foot. “I-I understand if you say no, but I kinda thought it’d be nice change.”

Nishinoya looked up, pulling the box of condoms out of the bag. They were luckily about the same size so they could both pull from the same box. “You want to have sex?”

Hinata’s breath was rapid but he eventually nodded. “I understand if you don’t. If you want to save yourself from Asahi.”

“You want to have sex?”

Hinata finally met Nishinoya’s wide eyes. “Yes.”

“With me?”

Hinata cracked a smile. “Yes, with you.”

“Wow. Um, okay.”

“Shit, I made things complicated. I knew you wouldn’t want to do it, it’s just the more I look into how two guys have sex the more I want to try it and you’re the only one I can go to about it, plus it’s not like we don’t do other things together so why not go all the way.”

“Hinata, stop, I didn’t say no. I’m just surprised,” Nishinoya calmed him down. “I mean, don’t you want to wait for Kageyama? I thought you were thinking of confessing to him.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I wrote him a few letters but I can never bring myself to give them to him.”

“I understand,” Nishinoya said, knowing his own unrequited love would probably remain that. “But you still sure you want to lose your virginity with me?”

“Why not? I touch your dick all the time,” he said, a blush marring his skin. “A-a-and we’ve, you know, fingered and stuff. Makes sense to continue.”

Nishinoya laughed. “I guess neither of us started this out for romance, so why stop things progressing for silly fantasies?”

“Huh?”

“Come here,” Nishinoya said, holding out his hand.

Hinata took it and squeaked as he was pulled towards the other teen. Their mouths met at a languid pace. This was their normal. Stolen kisses not meant for each other that usually ended up with their clothes at least partially shed. “You need a shower first?” Nishinoya asked.

“Why? We’ll just get messy again afterwards,” Hinata replied.

They smiled into their kisses, Hinata’s breath catching as Nishinoya’s tongue began to caress his own within his mouth. Hinata ground down against Nishinoya’s leg. The urgency of their mouths increased as Nishinoya’s began rocking his leg in time with Hinata’s hips.

The rapid buzzing of Hinata’s phone punctuated the air. He pulled away, his breathing rapid, and climbed off Nishinoya. His phone was at the top of his bag, and Hinata pulled it out, thinking it was his mom calling to check on him. It was Kageyama.

Brows furrowed, Hinata picked it up. “What’s up Kageyama?”

Nishinoya sat back, watching as Hinata talked to his most beloved teammate. It was already a fight. Deciding not to wait on him, Nishinoya began to strip down out of his clothes. Standing, for a moment to shuck his pants and boxers, he threw them into a corner near a hamper. His shirt followed soon after. Leaning back again, he propped himself up with one hand, while he began to run his fingertips down his chest with the other. He watched Hinata argue with Kageyama, his hip cocked out as he stamped his foot. Nishinoya laughed at him, causing the other teen to turn around.

Orange eyes went wide as he saw Nishinoya lazily playing with himself. He stopped speaking directly, obviously confusing Kageyama who was now yelling loudly through the phone. Nishinoya’s smile went sultry, a teasing glint in his eyes, as he dragged his hand over his body. His dick was at full attention now and he grabbed the base of it for a second before dipping down to scrape his nails over his balls. He hissed, closing his eyes for a moment, before bringing his grasp back up to encompass his erection. He moved his hips up and down, leveraging himself with his feet, simulating fucking his hand. He didn’t increase his grip, using the motion as a show for the other teen in front of him instead.

“K-Kageyama,” Hinata interrupted, his voice an octave higher than normal. “Can I call you back later?”

They both could hear that Kageyama replying, his voice still loud and angry through the receiver, but neither Hinata nor Nishinoya heard the actual words. “Yeah, okay, bye,” Hinata said, distractedly, and threw the phone back down into his bag.

“That’s mean,” Hinata whined. “You can’t start before me.”

“Then strip down and join me,” Nishinoya suggested.

It took Hinata only a few moments to begin pulling off his clothes. His shirt got stuck, again, but soon it fell to the floor along with his shorts and boxers. His erection stood proudly from a mass of soft, curly red hair that matched the mess on his head. “Damn, you can be sexy when you aren’t being a spazz,” Nishinoya commented, raking his eyes over Hinata.

“You’re one to speak.”

“That I’m sexy? Thanks.”

They shared a laugh together. Nishinoya pulled up and reached out for Hinata. He let himself be pulled down onto the bed, straddling Nishinoya. Hinata immediately bent down pepper Nishinoya’s neck, stopping to bite and suck from time to time to draw out guttural groans from him. Nishinoya’s head leaned back, exposing his neck further, while letting his hands explore Hinata’s back. Blunt nails scraped against his back as Hinata hit a particularly sensitive area.

“Fuck, Hinata,” Nishinoya groaned. “Don’t leave any marks.”

“I know, I know,” Hinata replied, pulling away from the other’s neck to simply grind against his hips.

He had a little grin on his face and he winked at Nishinoya as he moved. Nishinoya gave a breathy laugh. “You should really show Kageyama this side of you.”

“Think he’s be surprised?”

“I think he’d come in pants immediately.”

Hinata joined in the laughter, rewarding Nishinoya’s praise by grabbing his dick and slowly beginning to pump in rhythm to his hips. Nishinoya reached over for the lube resting on the bed comforter. Grabbing the packing, he used his teeth to open it up, releasing the bottle from the plastic wrapping. He opened the bottle cap and squeezed a little down his dick, letting it pool in Hinata’s hand to cut down on some of the dry friction. He gasped a little at the coolness of the liquid but quickly forgot about it at Hinata’s expert ministrations.

They had been doing this long enough now that each had what they were good at: Hinata was clever with his hands; Nishinoya better with his mouth. But that was as far as they had ever taken it. “Lay down,” he ordered Hinata, looking at him with half-closed eyes, a smirk on his face.

Hinata leaned forward and capture Nishinoya’s mouth for a quick, hard kiss before doing as he was told. He laid on his back, moving the pillows some to suit him. Meanwhile, Nishinoya climbed between his legs. He waited for Hinata’s attention to be on him again, their eyes connected, as he took him in mouth. The response was immediate as Hinata’s neck arched and he moaned from the warmth around his dick. Nishinoya smiled a little, licking the tip, before beginning a slow rhythm up and down. He would stop at the tip from time to time, sucking on the sensitive head while watching Hinata’s reactions.

“Nishinoya,” he groaned, reaching down to tangle fingers in his hair.

Nishinoya stopped him, pulling back. “Nuh-uh, Kageyama, remember? I’m just simply helping you with your fantasies.”

“You should get credit for your amazing work,” he replied.

“I get off. That’s good enough.”

He looked over at the box of condoms sitting not far from him. He reached over and grabbed it. “You sure about this?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“What part do you want to play?”

A blush stained Hinata’s cheeks, but he didn’t look away. “I-I’ll receive.”

Nishinoya laughed. “You’re not good at receiving,” he said with a wink.

“I don’t have a lot of experience with this,” Nishinoya said, his expression now serious. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve read some. You have to stretch me out first, use lots of lube.”

Nishinoya nodded slowly. “You sure you don’t want to switch? You know more about this than I do.”

Hinata shook his head rapidly. “I-I want to do it like this.”

“Then direct me.”

Nishinoya squeezed lube on his hands, concentrating on his fingers, and went back down to suck on Hinata’s dick once more. He sucked on the tip as he tried to get a better view to guide his finger. He began moving again as he slowly inserted the first finger. Hinata half-guided him on what to do with his fingers while enjoying the sensations his mouth was giving him. By the time Hinata was stretched so that three fingers could fit easily, he pulled Nishinoya way from him. “Condom, more lube,” he said, his voice breaking a bit.

Nishinoya’s hands shook a little as he broke open the box of condoms. He tore off one of the little packets, handing it to Hinata to open further since his hands were slick already. When the open packet was handed back to him, he made quick work at slipping it over his own cock, then adding more lube to the sheath. He lined himself up, letting the head push slightly against the tight ring of muscle. “You still sure?” he asked, once more.

“Please,” he groaned, pushing up against Nishinoya a little.

Pushing harder, Nishinoya slowly entered Hinata. It was agonizingly slow at first, Nishinoya too afraid to hurt Hinata by going too fast. Once fully seated against Hinata’s hips, he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. Hinata wiggled some, shimming up and down a little. Nishinoya bit back a groan, closing his eyes as he willed himself to stay still. It was only when Hinata seemed to be moving more forceful that Nishinoya opened his eyes and noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

With an answering smirk, Nishinoya bent down, putting hands on either side of Hinata’s chest to prop himself up, and began to slowly withdraw. The friction was intense but not painful, and he stopped to ask Hinata if he was okay before pushing back in. He began with a steady pace from there. At first he concentrated just on his movements, then, as he grew more confident, began to kiss and suck at Hinata’s chest. Hinata’s hips were moving in rhythm, sometimes urging Nishinoya to greater pace. Nishinoya tried to comply, groaning as sweaty hands tangled in his hair. “K-Kageyama, harder, please,” he whined, his eyes shut.

Nishinoya chuckled softly and complied. He wasn’t going to last long anyway. He leaned back a little, righting himself so he was on his knees once more, and grabbed Hinata’s hips. He pulled them up and adjusted his angle, beginning to piston himself more. Hinata was close already and the fast pace brought him over the edge, yelling Kageyama’s name. Nishinoya closed his eyes, imaging his own crush below him, and smiling. Hinata’s body convulsed around him, bringing Nishinoya down with a grunt as he came. He bent over, head hovering just above HInata’s spent cock, as he heaved in and out.

“Y-you’re amazing, Nishinoya,” Hinata’s hoarse voice proclaimed.

“Not so bad yourself,” he said, looking up with a smile.

He pulled out slowly, falling back on his butt as he did so. He took off the condom, tied off the end, then threw it down into the vicinity of the plastic bag. He’d throw both away later, along with the lube container and used wrapper.

“I need a shower,” Hinata stated.

Nishinoya laughed. “Yeah, me too.”

He stood up, stretching a little, before extending a hand out to Hinata. He took it, wincing a little as he came to his feet. Assuring Nishinoya that he was fine, he leaned over a placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thanks,” he whispered.

The answering smile was sweet and lacking its usual cockiness. Nishinoya brought a hand up to Hinata’s cheek and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb. “We should continue this in the shower,” he suggested.

They left for the bathroom, hand and hand.

-  - -

Kageyama stared down at his phone. He was sure Hinata had meant to hang up the phone, but had accidentally pushed the speaker button instead. It had been muffled, probably from where Hinata had thrown the phone, but what was going on beyond the receiver was obvious. His own body’s reaction made him shudder as he pictured Nishinoya and Hinata pleasuring each other.

“Did Hinata call out my name?” he said to himself.

He could hear soft spoken words again, they were both obviously coming down from their releases. He ended the call finally. Sitting back, he reached down to grab his own reaction through his loose sweats. At first the images of Hinata under him, the noises he had just heard echoed in his ears and he let his imagination take over. Then Nishinoya entered his daydream.

Kageyama frowned. His chest hurt when he thought about Hinata having sex with Nishinoya. He needed to address that. He needed Hinata to be his only. Tomorrow, he would go and confess to him.

Or maybe, next week, when school started back. It would be weird to just show up at Nishinoya’s place, and he wasn’t sure when Hinata was going home. And it was too far to go to his house anyway.

Yeah, next week.


End file.
